The Wrathchildren
by xxDeusExMachinaxx
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to End of Azeroth that explains how The Wrathchildren were formed. Follow Draggo, Fenron, Crether, and Drek'val on their epic adventure in the lands and seas of Azeroth!


The Wrathchildren

Chapter 1: Save The Troll

"Well my friend, how are we gonna get out of this one?" Draggo asked as he held his two mighty dual blades in his hands.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we would do it as we always do. With some good ol' fashion killing." snickered Fenron as he slammed his bear paw down in excitement.

The druid and the warrior had taken on a job of ridding an area of Stranglethorn of a troublesome tribe of jungle trolls. They were hoping to have the element of surprise on their side, but somehow the trolls had found out they were around. Though the duo had managed to dispatch several of the troll's they were outnumbered ten to one at the very least. This definitely wasn't the first time they had ended up in a situation like this.

"Well I know one thing for a fact." Draggo stated as he slid his swords against each other like a butcher.

"And what would that be?" Fenron asked in a curious tone.

"I bet I can rack up more kills than you!" Draggo laughed in a playful tone as he charged the trolls that surrounded him.

"We'll see about that!" Fenron roared as he began to pile his horns into the trolls.

Draggo was relentless with his strikes. His blades glided through the air with the expertise of a master of the sword, which Draggo could be considered as. His swords were like the wind of death as the gracefully and swiftly tore down the trolls piece by bloody piece.

Fenron wasn't as majestic in his attack's as his partner. He brutishly swung his burly paws at his foes, beating them down into a bloody pulp. Though he was slightly larger than the average druid, he still moved quickly. He was able to fend of the trolls spears and daggers, although one would occasionally slip through, but his thick bear hide could take a blow or two.

Within minutes, the two had vanquished the trolls that had moments before stood as an obstacle in their path. Just as the two were about to settle down, more trolls erupted from the trees weapons raised.

"Oh boy, we really got our hands full don't we." Draggo said through panting breaths.

Fenron released a small growl of dissatisfaction. "I'm sure this is nothing that we can't handle." said the druid.

The two had their weapons raised ready for the oncoming battle. Before the trolls could even reach Draggo and Fenron, several of the trolls fell with small knives protruding from lethal points on their bodies. Perplexed, the trolls halted in their advance and looked around, more trolls fell with knives in their bodies. Then, in a cloud of black smoke, an undead leaped out , viciously slicing the trolls to pieces. The trolls were down, this time for good. Fenron snarled at the rogue, prepared for this knew threat, but Draggo oddly sheathed his weapons and approached the rogue who was now facing the two.

"It would seem I had to pull you from the fire yet again Draggo." hissed the rogue in a raspy voice.

"We had everything perfectly under control, Crether. I'm not the goofy confused orc I was when you found me." Draggo stated as he shook the rogue's hand.

Fenron transformed back into his tauren form and approached the two.

"I'm guessing you two know each other." the druid asked carefully surveying the rogue.

"Fenron this is Crether, the rogue I told you about." introduced Draggo.

Crether was a high ranking officer of the Horde. He had been in Service to the Horde years before Draggo had become a simple initiate. They had met under stressful circumstances in the Barrens when Draggo had become lost without supplies. Dehydrated, starving, and battered from the wildlife, Draggo was on his last leg when Crether found him. Sensing great potential within the young orc, Crether rescued Draggo and taught him the way of the Horde and the Land. Being well traveled, Crether had much to teach the orc. Eventually, the two became equals and great companions, although Crether thought himself to always be more skilled than Draggo.

"And Crether, this is Fenron." Draggo said pointing the druid. Crether acknowledged the druid with a simple nod who replied in kind.

"What business do you have here Crether? Last I heard, you were body-guarding an excavation crew in Tanaris?" Draggo asked.

"Indeed I was. That same crew is the reason I'm here. They wish to explore some ruins in Stranglethorn, but they needed someone to defend them from the forest trolls. They were impressed by my performance in Tanaris so hired me once more to safeguard them." Crether explained. "I should be going actually, they're waiting for me right now."

With those words, a smog of black smoke engulfed a rogue. When it cleared, the rogue had disappeared.

"Showoff." snickered Draggo. He turned and looked at the slaughtered trolls. He knew he had a grueling task ahead of himself. The man who had hired him had requested that they bring back the tusks of the trolls as proof of their demise. Luckily, Draggo was not alone in this task…Or so he thought. As he turned to Fenron, he realized that he was in a cat form speeding back in the direction they had first entered the forest.

"Where are you going!?" Draggo called out.

"You know I don't do all that tedious boring work!" laughed the druid as he ran into the trees.

"You know I killed through more than you did!" hollered Draggo, hoping his druid friend had heard him. He angrily approached the dead trolls and began to yank out their tusks one by one.

"I swear if that druid wasn't like a brother to me I would have been rid of him ages ago." Draggo snarled.

It was true; Fenron and Draggo had grown up together as children. Their parents were good friends and that bond had been passed on through Draggo and Fenron. They had grown up knowing each other as family. Fenron was always the troublesome of the two. He loved fun and hated hard work even though he always managed to make it through whatever he pursued. If the two were ever in trouble, it was more tan likely the fault of the happy-go-lucky Fenron. Though he was a kind and generous soul, it seemed that Draggo was always tasked with the grunt work. That's the way it has always been and Draggo didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Draggo yanked the last of the tusks from a troll and began to head back towards his wolf mount he was peacefully laying down on the side of a makeshift path within Stranglethorn. Draggo was heading back to the village when he heard howls of pain. Curious, Draggo navigated through the thick tropical brush towards the sound of it. When he finally reached the source he found a blue troll surrounded by a group of ravenous red raptors preparing to devour the troll.

The troll was a shaman from what Draggo could surmise. He was surrounded by totems that he had most likely used to defend himself. Though several raptors lay on the ground slain, they had definitely injured the troll. He was badly injured. His robes were drenched in blood, most of which was his, and there were large gashes and bite marks on his skin. The most noticeably wound was large bloody bite mark on the right side of the troll's stomach that was bleeding profusely. The troll seemed to be attempting to heal himself but could not muster the strength to do so. Draggo assumed by his distinguishable appearance that he wasn't a native forest troll. His kind heart kicking in, Draggo decided to save the troll.

Draggo stormed in with a trademark warrior battle shout, startling the raptors, though they were not intimidated. Draggo's blades were raised, ready to face the beasts. Draggo managed to survive the raptors' attacks by treating their claws and fangs like blades. Defending against their slashes, he sliced them down ruthlessly. By the time the raptors' numbers had dwindled to two, the raptors fled in to the trees. Draggo released a triumphal scoff and quickly ran over to the troll. He was in a terrible condition.

"Don't worry troll you will be ok. What is your name." Draggo asked in a tone surprisingly soft for an orc. Blood gurgled from the trolls mouth as he uttered something incomprehensible. He won't make it unless I get him so help quickthough Draggo. He rummaged through his travel pack and pulled out a healing potion that he had required in his adventures. Though the troll would need more than a mere potion, but it would keep him alive long enough for Draggo to get him to some help. Draggo carefully tiled the troll's head up and poured the thick red liquid down the troll's throat. He couldn't be sure if it went down or was just spattered up like the blood from the troll, but he didn't have time to check. He carefully lifted the troll up and carried him to the wolf and placed him behind the saddle. He then mounted the wolf and rode back to the Booty Bay.

Fenron was sitting down at the entrance to the dock city munching happily on a piece of bread when he spotted his friend rushing down the path on his wolf.

"Hey you made it! How went the de-tusking?" Fenron laughed in a sadistic sarcastic manner.

"Oh shut up Fenron we have problems." Draggo said in a serious tone as he got off of the wolf and revealed the troll to the druid.

"What the- why is there a bloody half dead troll on your wolf!?" Fenron exclaimed.

"I saved him, and he needs medical attention, can you do it?" Draggo asked as he carried the troll over to the druid.

"Well I can do something but with wounds like this he's gonna need more than some mere spells. It's a miracle he's even alive." Fenron said as he took the troll and propped him up against a tree. Fenron closed his eyes and placed his hands on the troll. Though the troll was half unconscious, he winced in pain as the tauren placed his hands firmly on the wounds. Thick green swirls of energy engulfed the druid's hands as he gently rubbed the wounds. One by one, the wounds began to heal themselves until they were mended. Fenron stood to his feet and wiped the blood from his gloves.

"That was a close one. His life force was nothing more than a mere spark." Fenron sighed as he started at the troll who had been knocked unconscious by the event.

"Well at least he pulled through. C'mon, let's take him back to the inn. He's staying with us." Draggo said as he began to pick up the troll.

"Um, Draggo this is a troll, not a lone puppy dog. What do you think you're doing? We don't even know if he's friendly!" Fenron scolded.

"We can't just leave him out here like this. Besides, if you had stayed back and helped me with the tusks I might not have even found him and it we wouldn't be in this predicament." Draggo said getting revenge on his friend for leaving him behind. Fenron glared at Draggo as the orc began to walk towards Booty Bay. Fenron released a sigh of discontent before following his friend.


End file.
